The present invention relates to a coating composition comprising an aqueous dispersion of polymer particles with acorn morphology and pigment, more particularly, a paint formulation comprising an aqueous dispersion of polymer particles with acorn morphology, wherein the pigment volume concentration of the formulated paint is at least 11.
Emulsion polymers that are useful as vehicles for coatings applications are well-documented in the prior art, but there is an on-going need to develop new binder systems that exhibit improved and/or differentiated performance, such as hot-block resistance, relative to the current state of the art.